The Ben 10 Theory
Plot Ben gets Sucked Into The Big Bang Theory And has To Put Up With 4 Dickheads Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Molly guther Armx Morty Bryk Villians Billy Billions Sheldon Lenard howard Penny Amy Berdette Netraul Raj Aliens Used By Ben Eatell Xlr8 Whampire Spiderhead Triva Billy billions makes his debut in B10SM Transcript Ben hey max im bored Max i dont care ben Ben :( Max haha Ben fucking idiot Max molly guther plz let me look at ur vagina (Molly lets him look) Ben hey max hey wtf r u doing Max ben how many times have i told u to mind ur own bussness Ben oh (Meanwhile billy billons is outside) Billy billons haha soon tennyson will pay Ben hey rook lets go to burger shack Rook agreed (They go to burger shack) Rook got my- Billy billons hello rook blunko Rook its rook blonko Ben billy billons cannbolts gonna roll ur DJ (Ben turns into eatell) Eatell oh man Billy billons ed llo tennyson i have another idea say goodbye Max hey Billy billons what do u want old man Max that is no way to respectt ur elders Billy billons idc now zap ZAP (Ben rook and max are zapped in a strange universe) Sheldon penny penny pennyh Eatell oh man Rook what universe r we in Eatell the big bang universe i h8 this show Rook oh Max yes but it has a lot of views Eatell of idiots Lenoard HALT Eatell what Sheldon what ia that creature Eatell um im (eatell turns back) Ben im ben tennyson Lenoard what is that watch Ben oh its a omnitrix and Howard GET IT IT SHALL BE A JEWEL FOR MY GIRLFRIEND ben thats it if you want to get ruff how about some Rath Howard ur omnitrix has timed out soon it will be my future wifes Raj (trows dog shit at howard) u 3 in here Max thanks (They run to safety) Ben who r u Raj raj im from this world 2 Ben oh Billy billons WHAT U DINT GET TENNYSON FIND HIM OR IL SCRAMPLE UR EGGS Sheldon yes sir Raj and so im trapped in this world 2 Ben so y r u hi deing Raj because sheldon lenard and howard picked on me andi was replaced by stewart Ben oh Max how do we find a way out of this world Raj its impossable ive tried a millons of times theres no way Max well we were sent here by billy Raj billy who Max billy billons CRASH CRASH CRASH Amy get them soon tennyson will be mine Ben oh yeah (ben turns into xlr8) Xlr8 awwww yeah Sheldon YOU FOUND EM TENNYSON THE OMNITRIX Xlr8 raj get out of here Raj i dont think so Xlr8 huh Raj LAUGHS U FOOLS I AM UNDERSTRUCKABLE xlr8 oh ma Rook raj u traitor Xlr8 il handle the boys u 2 take the girls Sheldon tennyson u r so blind meat our real form (grabs a crystel and becomes lendonwardaj) Lendomwardaj aww yeah (punchs xlr8 into rook Berdett now its our turn (they become bermynny) LDWA PENNY PENNY PENNY Ben ugh shutup (ben turns into whampire) Whampire Ha (spits a corrpetta at the monsters but they r d oged) Max this is stupid ben go alien x Whampire meh no time for him Rook Ben i say go swampfire Whampire wait ik what to go (goes spiderhead) Spiderhead awww yeah LDWA FOOL (spits out larva) Spiderhead (punches the monsters into each other) Spiderhead awww yeah (shoots em and they destroyed) Ben awww yeah Billy billons u may have defeatef the theorys but watch this (They r telported) To be contined...... Category:Ben 10 Super Morons